recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ascension Islander Cuisine
Browse All Ascension Islander Recipes: Ascension Islander Appetizers | Ascension Islander Soups | Ascension Islander Salads | Ascension Islander Vegetarian | Ascension Islander Meat Dishes | Ascension Islander Snacks | Ascension Islander Desserts Ascension Island - Cooking and Food Overview of Ascension Islander Cuisine HAscension Island is a territory in the South Atlantic, with a volcanic and rocky relief. The flora is represented by palm trees, which are intensively used in the local cuisine: banana trees and coconut trees are the most frequent ones. Also, cattle breeding is a custom occupation and vegetable plantations can be found on less rocky territories. Bamboo also grows on the Ascension Island’s territories and it is used for wrapping various aliments or for heating and frying them. There can be found numerous species of fish (including rare ones) in Ascension Island, like Tuna, bonita, blackfish, Sailfish and shark The cuisine of Ascension Island is very strongly connected to the British one and even more, to the cuisine found in St. Helen, as most of the population is original from these regions – in both cuisines, fish is one of the staple aliments. Cuisines of Ascension Island Ascension Island’s inhabitants are mostly form St. Helen and Great Britain, so the local cuisine represents a lot these 2 influences, which are characterized by fish meals, which are usually cooked simple and boiled or steamed veggies (including sweet and regular potatoes). In Georgetown (the centre of Ascension Island), there are many tourists all through the year and the cuisine includes a wide range of meals especially made for their delight. In some regions, land crabs can be found, so these are included in the local cuisines – there is a wide variety of crab based dishes: crab soup, fried crabs with butter sauce or steamed crab with lime juice. In all populated areas, which are full of tourists, various vegetarian or meatless dishes can be found in the local restaurants and open eateries. Among these, there are the Mediterranean feta cheese tart, the creamy Brie and vegetable stack, various spinach pastas and filo of blue cheese. Preparation Methods for Ascension Islander Cooking The diversity of vegetables and cereals found in Ascension Island is also noticed in the delicious dishes belonging to their cuisine. Ascension Island cuisine uses elements from various cooking traditions borrowed from their neighbors and developed from their own traditional dishes. While there are no specific or unique preparation methods for Ascension Island cooking, we should point out that attention to detail is important in the Ascension Island cuisine. Using the right amount of spices for example is essential – either for spicing up the taste or for coloring the dish. The visual attractiveness of the dish is also important, and a balance between colors and proportion differentiates. Each traditional dish has a special cooking method, which is more or less general in all of Ascension Island’s regions. Meat is one of the main elements of most Ascension Island dishes and cured and smoked hams are often parts of delicious dishes. Special Equipment for Ascension Islander Cooking From cake pans, can openers, colanders, egg rings, poachers and holders, food dishers & portioners, food pans & food containers to other kitchen utensils, such as food scales, food scoops and fryer baskets & accessories, the Ascension Island cuisine needs a diverse cooking equipment set in order to produce the most sophisticated Ascension Island dishes. You should consider insulated food carriers if you are transporting the food and a full set of kitchen linens and uniforms if you wish to look like a pro. Here are a few other items that will come handy while cooking Ascension Island food: juicers, kitchen knives, kitchen slicers, kitchen thermometers, measuring cups & measuring spoons, miscellaneous utensils, mixing bowls and skimmers & strainers. Essential utensils like serving spoons, spatulas, forks, turners, scrapers and tongs should also be part of your cooking "arsenal". Ascension Islander Food Traditions and Festivals The inhabitants of Ascension Island enjoy celebrating their life and culture with many occasions. The inhabitants prepare various events for the tourists with local dances and traditional food, like steamed crabs in butter of whole fresh fish with lime juice. In all populated areas, which are full of tourists, various vegetarian or meatless dishes can be found in the local restaurants and open eateries. Some of the most important celebrations in Ascension Island are Christmas and Easter, when people eat roasted Beef with various local herbs and butter sauce or tomatoes sauce. Seafood is consumed with any occasion, so it is not missing from these holidays` menu. People in Ascension Islander Food * Are you into Ascension Islander Cooking and would like to be interviewed? Many chefs in Ascension Island creatively use the basic ingredients and cooking method for traditional Ascension Island dishes and create original and delicious food variations. Ascension Island chefs are passionate about their traditional dishes and they enjoy presenting them to foreigners who have never tasted them before. Whether they are cooking dishes that go back in time for centuries or brand new, modern dishes, Ascension Island chefs take pride in what they do, and this is readily noticeable in the unforgettable taste of their cooking. Category:Ascension Islander Cuisine Category:Oceanian Cuisine